Possesion
by calumfan
Summary: Cameron has a date with House that doesn't go exactly as planned. HouseCameron. No spoilers and non canon. Rated M for Language and Sexual Situations
1. Chapter 1

Allison Cameron was seriously up Shit's Creek, her day that had begun so promising had dematerialized into awkward situation she was in now; in a booth, in a bar, sitting in silence across from her boss Greg House.

The day had bode well enough in the beginning, they had a patient, she had a diagnosis and if she was right, which House incidentally didn't believe, House would have to go on a date with her. Turned out in the end that she had figured out the illness proving to him as much as she that sometimes the infallible Dr. Gregory House, Board Certified Diagnostician with specialties in Nephrology and Infectious Disease wasn't always right.

She was determined that this night out would go so much better than the previous date, or the debacle as she liked to call it. No restaurant this time, oh no, she knew better, nope tonight they were going out to a Jazz Club on Wilson's suggestion that wasn't too fluffy and pedestrian and just kick back and enjoy themselves.

She had chosen the perfect outfit for the evening, a sexy red dress that clung to her small curves and a pair of strappy five inch heels. She still remembered fondly the way House reacted that night long ago during the Oncology Benefit when he had seen her clothed in red satin. If she had had her way, Foreman and Chase would have been thrown out of the room and House would have had her bent over the conference room table driving deep inside her. But that never happened, and she aimed to remedy that fallacy.

Unfortunately House hated the club, criticized the musicians and made obnoxious bored sounds every time the next song was set to be performed. Not to mention he insisted on driving his motorcycle wrinkling her once hot red dress and making a mess of her stylized hair. At least she could tell her Grandchildren one day about the time Nana got "politely" thrown out of a Jazz Club for disturbing the other guests, the musical acts AND management. She could always thank House for that.

House then selected some hole in the wall bar around the corner where he seemed perfectly at ease and in his element. Too bad for Cameron that she stood out like a sore thumb, all eyes on her the moment she entered the building.

House gave no outward indication that he was aware of the looks all the men in the establishment had sent Cameron's way, but that was deceiving, House never missed anything. It was no wonder that half the guys there had mentally torn that slinky scrap of a dress off Cameron's delicate shoulders, she was breathtaking, not that House would admit that to her face. Red was a good color on her, it brought out the highlights in her hair, the fullness of her lips, the soft femininity that was sheer Cameron and the hardness of House's dick. The ride over to that God-awful Club on his motorcycle had been sheer torture with the raging hard-on he was trying to conceal.

He knew exactly what the occupants of the bar were thinking when the pair of them strolled in together, _she really can't be with him, is that her uncle or father, look at that sweet girl being so nice to that poor cripple. _House tried to pretend it didn't bother him but that small, hidden touch of insecurity was weaving tendrils of self doubt through his entire consciousness.

House sent Cameron to the counter to fetch a scotch for him, his lack of confidence an unwelcome visitor; he needed some alcohol to bolster his nerves. Popping two Vicodin in his mouth he relished the vision of Cameron from behind as she walked away. Damn, the way that dress moved across her ass had to be illegal in at least 37 states.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tall bulky figure of a man slid up beside Cameron as she waited patiently for the bartender to return with her and House's drinks. She didn't even need to turn his way to know that this man wasn't her date for the evening. He didn't have House's essence or presence; no this man's scent didn't cause her blood to run warm, cheeks to flush, knees to go weak and panties to become damp.

The stranger shifted his position, focusing his lecherous gaze running up and down Cameron's form. She didn't know why but it made her feel so used and dirty, like she had Grade-A Prime Rib eye stamped across her forehead. Sighing she inched her way further from him, politely ignoring his advances.

She had caught a swift glance at him as she reached across to snag a couple peanuts from the bowl on the bar top. It wasn't that he was unattractive because he really was; it just was that he wasn't her type at all. Well that was a lie, his crisp pin-striped suit, perfectly coiffed hair and confident manner would normally scream _Cameron come jump me. _But not anymore, not since her preference had evolved to an appreciation for grouchy, wrinkled, older, damaged, misanthropic sons of bitches. No, all Allison Cameron wanted in a man was the last person she should want, her blue eyed crippled jack ass boss.

The stranger now had moved in precariously invading Cameron's personal space. _God I don't need this shit! _He focused his dynamic, 100 watt smile in her direction, but it served nothing but to repulse her further. Upon closer inspection, which she had no choice because she practically was breathing his exhaled air, she decided that he wasn't so attractive after all and was probably named Blaine, Chip or Blake or some other mundane preppy name.

Blaine finally made his move offering to by Cameron a drink. She courteously refused citing that she had one coming already, but dear Mr. Preppy wasn't getting the hint. His advances became more amorous, 'accidently' brushing his arm across Cameron's chest and whispering in her ear blanketing her with his sour mash breath.

Out of nowhere a loud THUD from a cane being slammed between the two them warded off Chip's smooth moves. Cameron's eyes met House's; a flash of softness in the blue depths was quickly extinguished by a fire Cameron had never seen there before.

House turned to face his adversary, "Oh I'm so sorry" He said sarcastically "I didn't see you there." House proceeded to dig his shoulder into the other man's lighting knocking him out of the way. Handing Cameron her now appeared beer and his own scotch House moved behind Cameron and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. "I came to collect my belongings." House's eyes never left Blaine's as he lowered his mouth darting his tongue to run across Cameron's carotid artery to the sensitive pulse point behind her ear.

Cameron closed her eyes and rested against House's form, her body throbbing from the mere contact, contact she would have never believed she would experience. "Mine, mine, mine" he announced to Chip, to Cameron, to the whole damn bar. House had effectively marked Cameron as his, Mr. Preppy backed off sensing the Alpha male presence.

House and Cameron hadn't even seemed to notice the other man's withdrawal, the electricity bouncing between the two of them now a near fever pitch. House ran is tongue across his top lip savoring the taste of Cameron his body shaking, aching for more.

Cameron could feel the tension in House's muscles as she leaned against him; the undeniable maleness of him was intoxicating. She had never been privy to this side of him and to say it was a massive turn-on would be an understatement. It was as if House was staking his claim on her and she was a more than willing participant.

She shifted her position until she was facing House, his blue eyes cloudy with desire and fire, she half expected him to growl before he devoured her. And devour her he did, slamming his mouth down on hers while simultaneously grasping her ass tilting her pelvis against his erection.

No corner of her mouth went unexplored by House's tongue, Cameron's head was in a daze, she had never been so thoroughly kissed. He was right when he said _No woman should die without knowing the feeling. _

Breaking free from the kiss House nibbled on Cameron's dainty earlobe, "Go now." It wasn't a request or suggestion, it was an order. Cameron wordlessly nodded while House tossed some cash on the bar.

They were barely out the front door before House had Cameron pinned up against the cool brick of the building his mouth crashing upon hers. She reacted back matching his intensity, engaging in a delicious simultaneous mouth fuck that left them both panting and aroused beyond reason.

"Fuck Cameron," House moaned grinding his forehead against hers. He knew all the reasons he shouldn't be doing this but damn it, she was his. He ran his knuckles gently across her sensitive nipples and they responded accordingly puckering and begging for his attention.

Cameron squeezed her legs shut, the throbbing an uncontrollable ache now, her panties now a damp mess. "House…I…" She was at a loss for words.

With a final kiss House brushed his palm against her mound, fuck she was soaked and ready he could feel the wetness through the fabric of her dress. "Come on." He took her hand leading her over to the Honda. House was determined to give Cameron exactly what she wanted most at his apartment but first he was going to blow her mind.

He mounted the motorcycle starting the motor. "Get on" he ordered Cameron and she dutifully obliged. She took her place behind House wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her shins against the back of his calves.

"Spread your legs more." House commanded. Cameron was confused, any wider and she'd be smack up against House's denim clad ass. House grew impatient reaching behind and thrusting Cameron flush against him forcing her mound to bounce off his backside.

Cameron could barely stifle the moan that escaped, pleasure shot clear up her body.

"That's it." House coaxed Cameron as she finally acquiesced and opened her thighs to an unladylike distance, the heart of her core flushed against House's ass. He revved the engine causing a vibration to creep up her inner thighs to her clit.

"Oh my God!" Cameron screamed as intense pleasure began to build the vibration of the motorcycle stimulating her and causing her mound to bounce against the jeans House wore.

"That's it," House smiled, a wicked sense of elation falling over him. He applied more force to the gas, the steady hum of the motor rousing further reactions from his date.

Cameron began to grind wildly against House, the whole situation too much, the bike, the kisses, the vibrations, her body readied itself for climax.

House loved listening to the sounds emitted from Cameron's pleasure stricken throat. _Fuck, Oh God, House, yes, please. _He was rock hard now and his body threatened to ejaculate just from hearing Cameron's voice.

House revved the engine more, now stopping and going in short spurts driving Cameron absolutely wild, she was so close, hell who needed a vibrator when you had a motorcycle. As her orgasm approached she reached out and slid her hands under House's shirt scrapping her nails on his abdominals.

"Come for me Cameron." House coaxed, He wanted, no NEEDED to hear her lose control and fall over the edge. Opening the throttle House jettisoned the bike out of the parking lot onto the gravel top road.

House yelped in pain as Cameron's teeth captured his lobe and the sexiest purr he had ever heard emerged from deep in her belly, "Ohhhhhh fuck House." She moaned as she came, the waves of pleasure relentless as House forged on down the road each bump wringing out another flash of climax.

As House pulled up along his apartment, he stopped the bike and slowly turned off the engine dismounting leaving Cameron to remain seated. He offered her his hand; her legs had to be completely non-functional. Her eyes were wide and lips parted, he had just awarded her with the most intense 3 minute orgasm of her life and he hadn't even penetrated her yet.

His hand moved lower to cup her now saturated panties. Cameron's head lulled back, what had this man done to her?

House let loose a smirk before placing a gentle kiss on Cameron's pert nose. "Chicks dig the motorcycle."


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot the disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters, the show, nothing. If I did do you think I would share him?**

Part 2

With shaky legs Cameron dismounted House's motorcycle swaying slightly as he reached out steadying her as well as a cripple could. He studied her face, her beautiful eyes wide with wonder and the flush of her climax still clinging to her cheeks. She was breathtaking there was no doubt about it and foolish male pride began to swell in him because HE had done this to her.

"Come on." He gripped her right hand with his left leading her up the stairs into his apartment. It should have felt awkward, the way Cameron looked around as if she was entering some Middle Eastern palace with intricate moldings and fantastic art refusing to meet his gaze, but House understood.

This was new territory to the young ingénue. Sure she wasn't a virgin but House was willing to bet his entire stock of Vicodin that she had never experienced anything so raw, so hedonistic as what occurred in the ride over. And he was going to press further, bring her into a world of Sex and Pleasure beyond her wildest dreams.

She wasn't playing with little boys anymore, someone she could lead around with the crook of her finger and the promise of a blow job or even an actual fuck. No, House was a grown man and he was going to teach her grown up things. No more missionary position with no consideration to her pleasure. No Cameron was going to come and come again tonight. He was going to enjoy every minute of it as was she.

House led Cameron to his couch; the leather creaking as she delicately tucked her legs underneath her body. After the intensity of her orgasm she was loathe to not having her lower half muscles clenched, the buzz still vividly awake within. She looked up at House expectantly preparing herself for the barrage of rough physical contact surprised when he gently smoothed her helmet flattened tresses studying each strand as it slipped through his fingers.

House then left Cameron's side and quietly padded around the room removing his leather jacket and disappearing into the kitchen. Seconds later he returned with a bottle of water and offered it to her. "Th…thank you." Cameron murmured as she accepted the water completely taken aback by his hospitality and gentleness. "I…I just thought."

House grinned leaning forward lifting Cameron's chin to have her eyes meet his. "That was just the beginning and believe me we are going to finish and I'm going to fuck your whole world up but right now, you need to recover. Trust me, we have all night." House took his place next to Cameron, she nudged closer to his proximity curling up perfectly under his outstretched arm, head resting on his chest.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, time enough for Cameron to finish her drink and clear the cobwebs from her mind. The need began to build in her once again, the heat radiating off from House beginning to drive her wild. She shifted her position proceeding to straddle House's legs but placing more weight on the left side.

House raised an eyebrow, questioning her intention "Are you sure you're ready?" He asked, still wanting to give Cameron the option all the while praying to a god he didn't believe in that she wouldn't change her mind.

"Uh-huh." She nodded, rubbing herself against House's rock solid erection. Trying to hide her nervousness and uncertainty. She couldn't believe she was here with him and he wanted her. It had never been like this in her whole life, the need, the hunger, the all consuming power House held over her. After that earth shattering performance on the motorcycle Cameron knew she was a slave to his whims for eternity.

House pulled Cameron's face to his deciding on the track to take with her. He was going to make her forget about any man who had EVER touched her before, all the Chase's of the world, the fumbling teenage boys, the collegiate drunk assholes and especially the bastard who took her virginity. "Cameron," he breathed in-between feather light kisses, "When's the last time you got thoroughly fucked?"

Cameron moaned, almost coming on the spot just by his words. House kissed her passionately his tongue mating with hers while his hands roamed across her body, massaging her calves then thighs, inching closer and closer to where she desired the most.

His hands reached the scrap of garment that lay between her legs and it seemingly melted away in his fingers, the silk ties on the sides undone and tossed on the Baby Grand in the corner. Cameron shivered as the cold air hit the moisture of her pussy. She ached, literally ached to have him touch her anything just to assure that amazing release she knew only he could give her.

House's lips continued their onslaught while his fingers found a new target for their attention. The material of Cameron's dress was a sinfully soft concoction of rayon and satin creating a malleable fabric for House to include in his seduction. He broke of contact with her lips and slid two of his fingers between hers then drawing the wet digits to her covered breasts. Rolling his fingers around her sensitive nipples House was grateful to see she had forgone with a bra, her small peaks tightening against the friction of the wet satin. The sensations continued even after House removed his hands, the simple act of breathing sent shockwaves to her core.

"How many men Cameron?" House asked before lowering his mouth to her painfully strained nipple, scraping his teeth against the tiny bud.

Cameron screamed, her mind drawing a blank, fuck it was too good, nothing in the world mattered but the man before her. "I…I" She mumbled incoherently unable to answer his question.

"How many men Cameron?" House asked again before driving two fingers in her and flicking his thumb against her swollen clit. Cameron bucked above him, she was so close, he could feel it as she rode his hand.

"House please." She implored him; her body drunk from pleasure it seeking release through its own volition. She was so close and his hands, oh God his hands were just brilliant working their magic inside and outside of her.

House yanked the dress off Cameron's head leaving her naked except for her strappy shoes which was in stark contrast to him because he was still fully clothed. She was a vision in the nude, so perfectly proportional and sexy; she probably didn't even know how sexy she was. "I want you to come now Cameron." He ordered as he dipped another finger in, stretching her, filling her, then using the lubrication to circle her clit.

"Oh God!" She moaned her climax building to a feverish pitch. House relentlessly fucked her with his fingers enjoying the warmth and wetness inside before latching onto Cameron's nipple creating a seal and then flicking it with his tongue.

Cameron bucked wildly against his hand, her body shattering into a million pieces as her orgasm ripped through her. "OH FUCK HOUSE!" She screamed unable to contain herself.

As Cameron came down from her high House made quick haste with his jeans and t-shirt. He lifted her, placing his cock at her slick entrance sliding the head in before removing it. Cameron cried out, desperate for renewed contact. Her hips automatically moving in circular motion above him, her keigel muscles clenching. "Please!" she begged him.

House pressed his cock at her wetness before rubbing the head on her swollen clit. "How many men Cameron?" He asked once again, knowing he would get his answer now.

"No one!" She hollered "Just you, just you."Cameron was a quivering mess; nothing existed except the need for him to be inside her.

House thrust upward filling her completely. "Fuck." He roared she was so tight. Cameron was coming again after House drove into her three times. He fought against the need to climax with her even though her body was coaxing it out of him.

Sensing the losing battle he was waging House dipped his index finger and thumb trapping her clit between the two and squeezed wringing her last orgasm out as he spilled inside of her wracked with the most powerful climax he had experienced in years.

Cameron slumped forward, all limbs turning to gelatin, unsure of what day, month or season it was. She whined as House disconnected her from him setting her gently beside. He pushed himself up off the couch shakily grabbing his cane then disappearing down the hall. He returned moments later with a blanket joining her back on the sofa.

House leaned back drawing Cameron down with him, her body curled against his with one leg draped across his undamaged one. He wrapped the covers around them drawing her closer until the crown of her head rested under his chin.

With a sense of finality he reflected upon the evening's events, the feelings bubbling to the surface coming as no surprise to him. Cameron was exactly where she needed to be and no one would take her away. House smiled running his fingers through her hair as Cameron began to drift off in a sexually satisfied slumber, "You're mine"


End file.
